Martin Archimbaud
Father Martin Archimbaud is the deuteragonist in Outlast. He presents himself as a very religious priest and self-proclaimed prophet. He was a patient at the asylum. __TOC__ Background A note found by the player describes a patient called "Father" Martin Archimbaud who has begun suffering from delusions of a "higher calling" after the asylum's art therapy program is done away with. The quotation marks around the word "father" in the note imply that his status as a priest is questionable. This origin is hinted at by the cross on his chest that appears to be fashioned from straps, and at times a buckle is visible. His religion worships The Walrider, as it's the only reasonable explanation he could suffice in his state of dementia. His past experiences with finger painting may have led him to mark the path for Miles in blood in the form of writing, arrows, smears, etc. Several notes in the game are written by him, such as this one. Characteristics Father Martin is a bald man in his sixties, wearing a black overall with a white improvised cross on his chest, matching his role as a priest. He sees himself as a prophet of his god, The Walrider, and he believes that it is his duty to spread its gospel. He presents himself as a calm and good man only doing his duty, even apologizing to Miles for sedating him. His faith is so strong that he eventually burns himself on a cross, believing he will be resurrected and free. He was able to seize control of some of the inmates of Mount Massive Asylum such as The Twins, to the point that he was able to grant Miles free passage through certain sections of the building. However, Chris Walker does not seem to be under his leadership, as he still continues to hunt Miles down. Additionally, Trager seems to despise the priest entirely, as is evidenced in his rants before he cuts Miles' fingers off. Story .]] Miles first encounters Father Martin in the atrium after having been thrown through a window by Walker. Seeing their meeting as divine intervention, he calls Miles his apostle and tells him that he has a greater purpose. After Miles wakes up from the blackout he is gone. Shortly after, he is seen on a monitor in the Security Control room, cutting off the power to the asylum. After Miles restarts the generator in the basement and returns to the Security Control room to open the main doors, Father Martin overwhelms him and injects him with a sedative. He says that he cannot allow Miles to leave, for there is so much yet for him to witness. He shows Miles security footage of soldiers being slaughtered by an entity called the The Walrider and that he has to accept the gospel so that all doors before him will open. Miles then blacks out and is transported by Father Martin to the holding cells in the Prison Block. Father Martin is then seen in certain areas throughout the game, sometimes instructing Miles to follow him through. He can be seen in the Sewer, walking past a blocked off passage while singing. The next encounter is near the end of the Male Ward after escaping from Trager, he exclaims that he is glad Miles survived, for he feared that Trager would carve him up like he did with numerous other patients, he says they're close now and that Miles should follow him outside to the Courtyard where he leaves a message in blood and a document near the flickering lantern post. Father Martin is seen next inside the Female Ward, waiting at the middle floor of a collapsed section, shouting if Miles saw The Walrider as well, he says Miles can cross from the upper floors to reach him. He is last seen in the Chapel, in the upper floors of the Administration Block, where he is crucified in a ceremony as a prayer to The Walrider and tells Miles to record his death. A document explaining the ritual can be found earlier in one of the rooms with a praying patient. Dialogue Trivia *Martin appears to speak Latin. *His jacket may be fashioned from a straight-jacket. *The whole concept of Martin's religion seems to mimic Christianity. Gallery Father_martin_atrium.png|Father Martin finding the barely conscious Miles. Father_Martin_Finger_Painting.png|"Witness" - Message in one of the bathrooms in the Administration Block. Father_Martin_Finger_Painting_2.png|"They Lie" - Message left in the Administration Block, in the Security Control room. Father_Martin_Painting_3.png|"Proclaim The Gospel" - The message left in Administration Block, in the atrium. Father_martin_security.png|Father Martin, after having sedated Miles in the Security Control room. Prison_Block_Blood_Message_1.png|"God Always Provides A Way, Follow The Blood" - A message in the Prison block. Prison_Block_Blood_Message_2.png|"Down the drain" - A message in the Prison block. Prison_Block_Blood_Message_3.png|"Follow The Blood" - A message in the Prison block. Father Martin at the Male Ward..png|Father Martin at the Male Ward. Courtyard_Blood_Message_1.png|"How alive are you" - The message left in the Courtyard, near the flickering lantern post. Father_Martin_Female_Ward.png|Father Martin, waiting at the top floors of the Female Ward. Female_Ward_Blood_Message_1.png|"DRIVE IN THE NAILS" - A message in the Female Ward, inside one of the fuse rooms. Female_Ward_Blood_Message_2.png|"PRAY FOR REVELATION" - A message in the Female Ward, inside one of the fuse rooms. Female_Ward_Blood_Message_3.png|"INVITE THE WALRIDER" - A message in the Female Ward, inside one of the fuse rooms. Female_Ward_Blood_Message_4.png|"Follow The Blood" - A message in the Female Ward, upper hall. Chapel1_blood_message.png|"God Hates Sickness" - A message in the Administration Block, near the Chapel. Chapel2_blood_message.png|"God Hates Money" - A message in the Administration Block, near the Chapel. Chapel3_blood_message.png|"God Always Provides A Way" - A message in the Administration Block, near the Chapel. Character list Category:Characters Category:Spoilers Category:Deceased